During the manufacture and assembly of vehicles, it is often necessary to perform certain operations with the vehicle body and doors assembled. Automated application of sealer to body joints and door joints and painting of the vehicle are examples of such operations. Concurrent door and body painting provides uniform color and quality between the body and doors. During the sealing and painting operations, the vehicle door is typically opened and closed numerous times. Because the painting, etc. is often performed by automated systems, position and repeatability of locating the doors is of primary importance.
Door hinges used on the finished vehicle may also be used during these intermediate assembly steps such as painting. However, the permanent door checking devices used on the finished vehicle typically are not in place during these intermediate steps because they can be damaged by the harsh environment in paint operations (ovens, paint, use of electrostatic equipment, solvents, and/or preparatory cleaners). As a substitute, temporary door checking devices are used to hold doors in desired positions during these intermediate steps. Typically, a temporary checking device is affixed to the door and vehicle body before the operation begins and removed after the operation is complete and often reused.